An Involuntary New Life
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: a new person joins the vampire world whether she wants to or not can the cullens help her, how can this one girl effect the vampire community, may end up being M eventually
1. Losing an Old Life

An Involuntary New Life

Chapter One: losing an old life

A/N: ok here goes, idea came to me and I had to try it out, uses Stepheine Meyer's incredible story, I salute and thank you, first Twilight fan fic

I stared up at the ceiling, blinking rabidly. I looked around my horrible cluttered room

I couldn't remember how I got here. I felt funny, like I'd just woken from a deep sleep.

No, that didn't fit how I felt. It didn't feel like I had been asleep and just woke up, rather like I had been in a coma like daze and just returned to consciousness. I could remember lying here, only half aware of anything, for a while, starring at my ceiling unseeing. But I couldn't remember how I got to my room of the half conscious state.

I sat up slowly. My body felt strange and my room looked different. Everything looked brighter, more defined. I panicked briefly, thinking I wasn't in my own room. But there was the TV, the stack of unpacked boxes in the corner from the summer move, and the pile of books next to my bed, ends tattered, waiting to be re-read _again_, all clear indicators that this was in fact my room.

My mother's voice came from the hallway, louder than normal, "Olivia it's time for you to get up, you have to get ready for school."

School?! What?! Last thing I remembered I was going to my friend Donna's house. Her parents were out of town and she was supposed to have a party under the cover of a 'sleepover'. I vaguely remember being at the party, seeing old friends, from my old school, people I missed dearly.

But that was Friday.

What had happened during the rest of the weekend? How was it suddenly Monday again? What had I possibly gotten into at Donna's party?

A lot of people from my old school drank and did drugs, but I never did any of it. Even if I did there was no way it could erase this much of my memory.

Could it?

A fresh wave of panic washed through me and I wanted to cry in desperate fear, but the tears would not come.

I heard my mother's footsteps coming closer. I quickly jumped up and changed into my clothes for the day; very tattered jeans, leggings underneath because of the cold and the holes in said jeans, a t-shirt from Old Navy, over a tank top.

I grabbed my pearl necklace off the bedside table and stuffed them in my pocket, picked up my notebook and math book, full of uncompleted homework, and unhooked my phone from its charger.

I looked around scanning for anything else I would need today, nothing. I stepped nimbly around the piles of stuff on my floor, and out into the hallway pulling the door closed behind me with my free hand.

I went to the living room and dumped my things on the couch next to my school bag. I fast walked to the bathroom. On my way I noticed the kitchen was empty, my mother had gone back to her room.

I brushed my teeth in quietly, starring at myself in the mirror. My skin was so pale, god I needed sunlight. My normally gray blue eyes looked darker, almost black.

I shook my head. I was being paranoid, foolish.

I went back to the living room, plopping down next to my school stuff. I shoved the books into the bag, muted my phone and placed it in my purse and sat my purse on top of my school bag. I stood up and walked around to the sitting room. There were two large armchairs sitting side by side, one was piled high with a load of clean white laundry, the other had my jacket draped across the arm. I grabbed my black hoodie and pulled it over my head. I took two socks from the laundry pile. They didn't match, I didn't care. I grabbed my brown converses from the floor. I went back to the living room and sat on the couch next to my bag. I pulled on my socks and shoes and pulled my hair up into a loose scrambled bun.

I never really worried about my appearance to much anymore, ever since we moved. There's just no one at my new school who really seems worth the effort.

I relaxed into the couch and let my mind wander while I waited for my step-brother to come upstairs.

The first place my mind went was Donna's party and the possibilities of that night. I quickly pushed the ideas away not ready to confront them yet. I forced myself to think of other things, like the recent changes in my life.

My mother and I had moved in with her fiancé during the summer. They were married in august. The new town was not really new. I had lived around here my whole life. I had moved a lot but it was always in Middle Georgia, centered around good old Macon. I hadn't really lived in Macon since I was too young to remember. My grandparents, mother's parents, lived in Macon though. Now here I was stuck in Macon. I missed my old town, my old school.

My step-brother's stomping up the stairs brought me out of my reflection. My step-brother, William, lived downstairs in the basement. He stalked out of his bedroom door slamming it behind him and walked straight out the front door. I grabbed my bag and followed quickly behind him, closing the door behind me.

William walked quickly and quietly. His iPod headphones were stuck in his ears, I could here the screamer music from here. This was nothing new, William and I got along fine most of the time but we were no where near best friends. William was exactly one week older than me and one grade lower. His dad held him back in first grade.

I walked behind him to the bus stop. It was just up the street, just one small turn from the house. I'm skittish person by nature, always a little paranoid a little over imaginative. So the feeling of being watched, I decided was my own imagination getting to me.

In the distance a dog howled and several others barked in reply. A horrible burning smell hit my nose and I gasped. I quickly covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve. I'd never in my life smelt something so disgusting.

William was almost to the bus stop now; I was not far behind him.

I heard rustling in the trees and turned out of instinct.

There just past the tree line was something huge and furry. It had never seen anything like it. It had the features and build of a dog, but some genetically mutated dog that had been enlarged to five times its normal size. I let out a strangled gasp. I was stunned still, till I heard more rustling. I whipped my head around. There were more of them. I did a quick spin around and counted seven all together. Their claws scratched across the pavement as they surrounded me and the noise grated in my ears. The burning stench was overpowering now.

I wanted so bad to cry, to let my despair and fear come out in a fountain or tears; and hope that these creatures would pity me, but the tears still would not come, my body wouldn't allow them.

So I decided on my next best option and prayed that someone would hear me

I took in a deep ragged breath and let out a high pitched earsplitting scream.

A/N: ok there you go this took forever so the next part will probably take a while, please read and review, tell me what you think, give ideas, suggestions thanks


	2. Explanations

An Involuntary New Life

Ch. 2: Explanations

A/N: If they're in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse their Stephenie Meyer's if not then they're mine, Yay!

* * *

As I screamed, one of the creatures, the one that was closest, lunged forward. Its shoulder hit me directly in the stomach bringing my scream to an end with a short grunt. By now I could hear the doors opening and my step-brothers running footsteps. But it was too late. The thing had me. I was surely dead. The creature slung me over its shoulder. My face was buried in its dark brown fur. The horrid smell was chocking me. I pushed myself up from its back so I could see and smell something other than the thick coarse fur.

When I looked out I could see the neighbors standing stunned in their doorways. Some part of me knew it was over. I would never see this place or these people again, or my family. My brother was standing in the street only a few feet away. His face was somewhere between shock and incredible confusion. I thought I could his heart beating franticly, but there was no way. It must be my own blood pounding through my ears.

I saw it all; my brother, my neighbors, my street for a split second and then it was gone. The creature was moving. It ran on three legs, one of its front legs was wrapped around my legs holding me in place. I could see some of the others running around us. The trees flashed by as a dark blur. We were going amazingly fast and must be deep in the woods. We moved though the woods for a while. When the trees started to thin and I could see streetlamps in the distance, we started to slow down.

We were obviously in a populated area; it looked like someone's back yard. I couldn't see what the thing was facing but when I looked to the side I could see more yards and the back porches of houses. It walked forward again over some steps and through a doorway. I could see were in a kitchen. There was a box of cereal on the table and a few dishes in the sink. I was carried though another door, into a living room and thrown on to a couch. Two of the creatures came and held my feet down. The one that had carried me held my shoulders down. I looked around as much as I could. There were pictures on the walls and on the coffee table a box of crayons and a little pink teddy bear.

Oh my god, someone lives here. I prayed they weren't home, so they wouldn't get hurt. I heard footsteps somewhere else in the house growing closer. From the kitchen doorway I had just come through a woman with beige skin and dark long wavy hair. She wore flannel pajama bottoms and a simple pale pink tank top. She had both hands wrapped around a coffee cup and was sipping it softly. She watched the creatures over the rim of her cup like it was the most ordinary thing in the world to find huge furry mutant dogs in her living room. I waited for her to run and scream, for her to save herself but she just stood there. She lowered her cup, raised one eyebrow and jerked her head at me, as if to say 'Why is she here?' She was questioning me, she had seven mutant dogs in her living room and she wanted to know why I was here. She was crazy. And she was still standing there.

I yelled at her to run, to save herself. I was screaming at her to get away and she just stood there watching me. Then she laughed. She actually laughed. Oh god she was crazy. I screamed as loud as I could and struggled fiercely against my captors. I kicked and scratched at the limbs holding me down. My nails connected with one fury arm and I raked them across. The creature hissed in pain and the strange noise made me stop moving.

I looked at its arm and was amazed to find deep long gashes across the skin. There was no way I could have done that, I didn't have the strength. I starred at the wounds as small bits of blood started to drip down the arm and into the thick fur. An incredible smell hit me; it was rancid but sweet at the same time and so strong. My throat burned and my stomach clenched, a cool liquid pooled in my mouth.

The creature whipped its other arm around and wrapped its hand around my neck. I couldn't breathe and the things grip was so strong, I was sure my bones would break. I waited to faint, to sink into sweet oblivion, but the black did not come. And my lungs did not burn, I was not suffocating.

"Justin, either stop him or get rid of her," the woman said, clearly aggravated. The creature she was looking, that she seemed to be speaking to started to shake. Great trembles wracked its body. Its fur began to disappear and it started to shrink down to a fairly normal height. It started to look human. When the trembling stopped, there was a young man standing there, no more than twenty-five. He grabbed a pair of jeans that I hadn't noticed from the couch arm and pulled them on in a rush. He looked at me for the briefest moment, calculating. I knew in my gut-instinct the he was deciding if I was worth it.

He spoke in a clear commanding voice, "Travis let her go." His voice left not question for negotiation. The creature leaning over me, who still had a hold of my neck, growled low in his throat before releasing me. Justin spoke again in the same commanding tone. "William come here and hold her down, by the wrists." Another creature came forward and knelt next to the couch. He grabbed each of my wrists in a vice grip effectively pinning my arms to my sides. The two at the end still had tight hold of my feet.

"Go to one of the other rooms phase back calm down then come back, don't leave the house." The one who I had cut walked down a hallway and through a door. As the door closed I saw the trembling begin. The one who was human again, Justin, turned toward the woman grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sweet, loving, passionate kiss. After a moment he pulled away and let his forehead rest against hers. He starred deep into her eyes and muttered softly, "God, Autumn I missed you so much." She smiled and said, "It's only been a day but we missed you too. Emma's been looking for her dad." Justin sighed, "I wish I was here more. I'll see her in a bit; I have to deal with this." "She's still sleeping anyway, why is she here," Autumn asked, nodding towards me again.

Justin pulled away to look at me. He kept a tight hold on Autumn's hand. "I wanted to talk to her, I don't think she knows what she is, and I will not have one of us destroy someone who is innocent." "I don't know Justin; it could just be an act." "No you should have seen it, she was walking in plain sight, she was not ten feet from a human, when she saw us she panicked and got scared and she hasn't even tried to attack any of us." "Alright I trust you." She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips, "I'm going to go check up on Emma." She walked back through door to the kitchen. Their hands moved so they were still touching, like magnets, till she was too far away.

A door opening drew our attention. I realized we'd all been staring at Justin and Autumn. Through the door that the injured creature had gone a person came out. He was wearing sweat pants and an Abercrombie t-shirt. His fists were clenched, and he walked stiffly. My eyes drifted to his arm, but there were no gashes only faint pink lines. He came only as far as just outside the hallway than leaned back against the doorframe. He watched me in pure hatred, but under that I thought I saw a bit of curiosity.

Justin walked around to stand in front of the couch. "Yall have a good grip, right," he was speaking to the one holding my wrists. All three holding me nodded their heads. "Ok good, Chris, Josh go change, get dressed than come back." He waited for them to come back and while he waited he watched me, curiosity clearly evident in his eyes. They came back and stood on either side of Justin. The one on his right was shorter and had bright red hair. The other was average, all the way through; average height, average light brown hair. He was just average.

Justin pulled up the nearest chair and sat next to the end of the couch where my head was laying. I struggled half-heartedly against my captors but inside I knew there was no hope for escape. Justin watched me struggle. I heard footsteps and then Autumn was there behind Justin, one hand on his shoulder for support.

"What's your name?" Justin questioned. "Olivia," I responded, my voice was shaky. "Do you know what we are," he gestured around to the other beings in the room, human and creature. I shook my head back and forth and said quietly, "No." "Do you know what you are?" Again I shook my head, because it had started to break through my denial; that I was different. My hearing, my sight and definitely my strength were all different, more enhanced somehow. "No," I whispered, quieter than a pin drop.

"Ugghhh," Travis groaned, shocking me from my epiphany. "She's lying, can't you see that, and you're falling into her little act," he yelled at Justin. Justin responded in an even tone turning to look at Travis, "Can't you smell the fear on her, she can't lie about that." "Yeah she's afraid, cause there's no way out, she's afraid we'll figure her out and rip her to shreds." What!! What's he talking about ripping me to shreds? It was a figure of speech right? I looked down to where they were still holding my ankles and saw the long sharp claws attached to those fur covered hand like paws. He wasn't kidding, oh god he wasn't kidding.

I screamed again and struggled against my captors with the strength my fear had given me. My back arched from the couch like I had been electrocuted. I fell back against the couch when my burst of fear was gone. I settled for rocking back and forth on my back with my eyes clenched shut, muttering, "Oh God please help me, please, please help me." Travis snorted and my eyes flew open. He starred right at me as he said, "God doesn't listen to you anymore."

"Enough," Justin barked, jumping out of his chair and advancing on Travis. Travis just smirked. "Get out of this house, go run or do whatever you need to need to calm down, but don't come back unless you are absolutely calm." Travis continued to smirk as he walked out the room and through the back door. Justin sighed heavily. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, but they stopped. He looked at me, the same calculating look. Was I worth it? I must have been because he sat down and started the interrogation again.

"Where have you been the past three days?" Three days ago I was at Donna's house. I couldn't remember the past three days. "Three days ago, I went to a friend's house for a party, I can't remember the last two days." Justin nodded. "I'm going to let you up and then explain what happened to you." I nodded. "If you make any move to get up or off this couch we will not hold back attacking you." Again I nodded. "Matthew stay there, William, David go change and get dressed." The one holding my arms and one at my feet the room, the same way Travis had gone to change. The one left released my feet. I sat up slowly and pulled my legs under me Indian style. I wrung my fingers together nervously. David and William came back into the room. The one was tall and had dirty blonde hair; the other was average height with curly brown hair. They went back to stand with Chris and Josh. The only creature left was Matthew and he sat crouched on one couch arm.

"Olivia," Justin spoke cautiously but firmly, "you have been changed into a vampire." He waited for my reaction. I was too stunned to speak. The only reason I even considered what he said was because of everything I'd seen today. "No, no, no," I stuttered, "I mean how, what are you talking about?" "You were changed, bitten by a vampire, probably during that party." I stared at him like he was crazy. I looked at the others in the room. They all had solemn looks on their face and none of them would meet my eye. "What does this mean, how did you know what I am?" "We know because we're werewolves born to destroy vampires. The only reason we didn't kill you was because you didn't know what you were. Obviously Travis wasn't happy with that. We could smell you and you can probably smell us." I nodded, remembering the awful smell that was still filling my senses.

I considered what he said. Was there anyway? It would explain so much, my memory loss, the stench and the new strength I possessed, not to mention these strange creatures. "What if I believe you," I muttered, starring down at my own crossed legs, "What happens to me now?" "We have knowledge of a clan of vampires in the north who don't drink human blood, we'll try to get you to them, from there it's up to you." He stood as he spoke. "Until then you'll be kept here under constant surveillance, if you go to attack anyone we will not hesitate to kill you."

He turned speaking to one of those behind him, the one with the red hair. "Chris, you remember the guy who came through last week, Jacob Black, you and David go find him see if he can help any." Chris nodded his understanding and him and the one with the curly hair left through the back door in the kitchen. "Matthew, William, you'll have first watch, Josh go home and get some rest, you and me will have next watch." The two left nodded, one went around to the door in the kitchen that seemed to be the exit. The other went back to into what I guess was the changing room, he came back out moments later a creature. Matthew stayed at his perch at the end of the couch; William crouched in front of the couch and proceeded to watch me with his dark animalistic eyes.

While he had been in the back room Justin and Autumn had left. I moved my legs and saw the creatures tense in their spots but I simply lay on my side curling up as tight as I could, starring off into space seeing nothing. I considered my situation and decided if this was all true than there was nothing I could do about it so I should not wallow in despair and self-pity. I closed my eyes and focused on listing to my surroundings. I could hear Justin and Autumn speaking somewhere in the house and the breathing of my two guards. If I listened carefully I could hear five heartbeats and sound of blood pumping though their veins. The sound made my mouth water. My stomach clenched and my throat burned. I fought against the urge to leap forward and pounce on the nearest heartbeat. I thought I shouldn't push my things by testing my sense of smell.

I reflected upon my new life and the old one I had lost. I spent time remembering my family and friends and trying to remember what happened at Donna's party, to remember who had changed me. I could have lain like that for minutes of hours I was to lost in my own thoughts to tell which.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the creatures watching me perked up a bit then I could hear three more heartbeats and footsteps. I sat up so I could see the back door where I could hear they were going to come in. They did David, Chris and one new one each in nothing but a pair of blue jeans. The new one was tall and huge, easily 6 feet tall. His shoulders were wide and his skin a dark russet color, his hair was dark brown almost black.

Justin came back in from wherever he had been his air of authority clear in the way he walked. He had a shirt on now. This new guy was just slightly shorter than Justin but his shoulders were wider. He looked younger as well. "Jacob," Justin called, "thank you for coming." He shook Jacob's hand like a business acquaintance. Jacob nodded curtly before peering at me, his expression aggravated and loathing. He looked at me like Travis had as if I were a horrid poisonous substance.

Justin observed the expression and said, "We're not asking anything but that you tell us where this clan you spoke of is. We understand completely if you don't want the burden or don't want to go back." "Why didn't you kill her," he questioned, never taking his eyes of me. "She didn't know what she was and she's never drunken human blood, she's innocent." "None of them are innocent," he spoke with quiet ferocity, "but I see your point. I'll take her."

Now he actually turned towards Justin. "Are you sure," Justin questioned, "we can take her." "No," Jacob shook his head, "I'll take her and leave now if you have no reason for her to stay any longer." "No we don't." "Good than we'll be leaving, now, come on," he spoke nodding at me. I stood up and followed him out the back door. I grabbed his arm once out the door and pulled him to face me. He growled deep in his throat but I ignored the threat.

"Where are you taking me? I have a right to know." He rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you back to my home town there's a family of vampires that lives near there. They can help you. They're good for their kind." He said the last part with scorn as if by saying this he was losing some internal battle.

"Where's your home town?"

"A native American reservation called La Push in Washington," he turned from when he finished speaking walking towards the woods. I followed behind my curiosity peaked, "Why did you leave, how old are you anyway?" He groaned out loud and spun around, "What's with all the questions?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just curious."

"I'm sixteen." He turned and started to walk away again. I followed behind him. I was so happy all of the sudden, almost giddy. I think fresh air and somewhere to go was making me feel better. "Wow," I laughed, "You look old to be sixteen."

I was practically skipping now. He looked at me over his shoulder. "You and Alice will get along," he muttered under his breath. "Who's Alice?"

"One of the vampires, I've heard she's hyperactive."

"Hhmmm…," I considered this new information, "so you never answered my question, why'd you leave?"

"None of your business, so quit asking questions, now come on."

Before I could protest his body shook and he burst into one of the mutant dogs. He grabbed my arm roughly and swung me around to his back, so it was like he was giving me a piggy back ride. I wrinkled my nose when the smell of his skin hit me. He burst forward into the trees, running on all fours. The trees flew by in flashes. I settled down for a long trip, we had to go all the way to Washington.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this was really like a filler chapter if you have any questions or any comments at all REVIEW PLEASE!! Thank you 


	3. Welcome Home Jacob

An Involuntary New Life

Ch 3: Welcome Home Jacob

A/N: if they're in the books they're Stephanie's if not they're mine. I would like to pre-explain Jacob's behavior, he's still hurting a bit over Bella and so he's going into this phase where he doesn't care, he's bluntly honest about a lot of stuff and a little reckless, that's why he took Olivia on his own so easily, but it's just a front he does care another reason he took Olivia he felt bad for her. Ok just wanted to explain that, this story as of now will only be Olivia's POV

* * *

We traveled two days non-stop. He kept to wooded and empty areas. The whole time I don't think I saw a house more than twice. The trip was uneventful. I let my mind drift in and out of awareness. I day dreamed about this new family and what they would be like. I found myself very excited to meet them. The second day was coming to an end when we headed back towards civilization.

We broke through the tree line and came upon a cute blue house. He sat me down and walked behind me. I went to turn around but he pushed me so I continued facing the house. I heard him shuffling about, than he came back around human, in a pair of jeans. He put a hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward to the front door.

He knocked loud and quick. The first thing I noticed about the women who came to the door was that she had the same russet skin tone as Jacob. The second was the long scars that went from her face to her hand. She rushed forward and pulled Jacob into a tight hug.

"Oh Jacob you've come back we've all been so worried about you." He gave her a stiff one armed hug in return, his other hand held my shoulder tightly. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry I worried you, is Sam here?"

She pulled away but kept one hand on his arm like a protective mother. She looked back and forth between us curiously but didn't pry. She backed away and held the door open as she spoke, "Yeah, come on in." Jacob steered me into the house roughly. We were in a small kitchen. On the island in the middle was a tray of muffins. Jacob took in a deep breath, "Emily do you mind if I have one of those, I'm starving."

"Of course not Jake go right ahead." He released me to grab a muffin. I took the opportunity to cross my arms over my stomach and lean back against the wall. Jacob wolfed down the muffin in a half a second. Emily laughed lightly. "I'll go get Sam."

She disappeared through a doorway. Jacob shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet around nervously. He looked like a kid who knew he was about to get in trouble. Maybe these were his parents. Emily seemed too young to be his mother but you never knew.

Emily came back through the door with a man following close behind. He had a similar build to Justin, tall with wide shoulders but not as wide as Jacob. He, too, looked very young. These could not be Jacob's parents. Sam rushed to Jacob and pulled him into a hug like he was a long lost brother. Maybe that was it, maybe this was his brother.

"Jacob where the hell have you been?"

"Long story short I ran, ended up in Georgia. I met another pack and might have mentioned that I knew leeches that didn't drink human blood. They found her," he jerked his thumb in my direction, "she didn't know what she was hasn't ever drunk any blood, they asked me to take her to the vampire clan I knew."

Sam sighed heavily, "That was a huge risk, Jacob, but I understand. We'll get the pack and call them for a meeting. You do know what this means right?" Jacob groaned and visibly slumped, "Yeah, can I use your phone?" Emily was already next to him holding a cordless house phone. He took the phone with a quiet, "Thank You." He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. Sam stood there watching me carefully. I could hear the ringing on the phone and then, amazingly, a female voice on the other end. My hearing really had improved. "_Hello_," the voice said.

"Hey Bella," his voice was weak, his eyes clenched closed. He looked like he was in pain.

"_Jacob, what's up is something wrong_?"

"No there's just a situation, we need to talk to the Cullens, is he there?"

"_Ed__ward yeah he's he__r__e__, hold on a second_."

"_Jacob, what is it_" a new voice spoke, male and smooth.

"We need to meet; your family and us there's a situation."

"_What's going on Jacob?_"

"I'm not going to explain it over the phone. It isn't a trap if that's what you think," Jacob sounded agitated now, "I wouldn't do that, I know it would upset Bella."

"_Yeah ok let me call Carlisle than, I'll call you back_."

"Ok, oh and Edward congratulations."

"_Thank you Jacob, do you want to talk to Bella_?"

"No tell her I said congrats too and don't bring her to the meeting, it won't be safe."

"_Ok, bye Jacob_."

The other end went dead. Jacob clicked the phone off and looked at me quirking an eyebrow. I realized I'd turned my head so I could hear better. I quickly dropped my head, just slightly ashamed for eavesdropping. I looked back up to find Jacob had mimicked my pose; leaned back, arms crossed, against one of the other walls. He was watching me with an almost bored expression.

Sam came through a door, I hadn't noticed he'd left, and spoke, "So I got a hold of the others, they'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Kay," Jacob spoke without looking away from me. Sam went to the fridge and started making something to eat on the counter.

"What's your name?" Sam's question made me jump.

"Olivia," I spoke quickly. Sam picked up his finished meal, a sandwich, and went to stand next to Jacob. After taking a bite, chewing and swallowing, he spoke.

"Jacob you should go see Billy, he's been worried sick." Jacob shook his head, "No I'm staying here, I don't think I'm ready to face Billy yet."

"Ok but at least call him, so he knows your safe." Jacob sighed. "Fine," he grabbed the phone from where he'd set it on the counter and dialed a number. "Hey Sam," he spoke while the phone rang, "can you watch her while I talk to him, I don't want eavesdroppers." He gave me a pointed glance when he said the last part. I hung my head again when Sam looked at me.

Sam must have agreed because when I looked back up, Jacob was gone. Sam watched me while he ate. Someone knocked on the door and Sam went to answer it. Two boys came through the door. They couldn't be older than Jacob; they were huge like him, just not quite as big.

"Hey Sam," one said, "we heard Paul and Jared on the way here; they should be here any minute, what's going on?"

Just as he finished his question Jacob came back in the room. He stopped short when he saw the newcomers and they too froze. "Jacob your back," the same one spoke again. "Yeah, hey Quill, Embry."

The other one spoke. "Where have you been, Jacob and what is that awful smell?" Jacob's eyes flicked over to me and back to them. They followed his gaze till they saw me. They looked me over and the first on said, "Who the hell is she, you didn't actually imprint on an actual bloodsucker did you?" What does imprint mean? Jacob looked at them stunned, than glanced at me than burst out laughing. He laughed hard, his hands clutched his sides and he leaned against the wall for support.

The door opening interrupted his laughter and two more boys walked in. "Good everyone's here, now Jacob can explain." Sam, who had been watching the whole scene while he finished his sandwich, spoke up. All eyes went to Jacob, but before he could speak one of the others did, "Wait Sam, what about Seth and Leah?"

"I think we can handle this one," he said briskly, "Jacob." Gazes returned to Jacob, who sighed before speaking.

"I ran for a while without stopping. I did stop after a while when I was too exhausted to go on. I was in Kansas. I rested for a while, got some fast food, but I wasn't ready to come back, so I ran again. This time when I stopped I was in Georgia. There was another pack there, I happened to run into. I talked with them for a while, explained where I was from, who I was, and told them some about the Cullens, I didn't give any names though so it wasn't breaking the treaty," Same nodded. Jacob had all of their complete attention, all they needed was popcorn. "After I told them my story I left but I stayed in Georgia. About a week later, two of them found me and asked if I could help with a newborn they found, they said she was innocent, had never drank human blood and asked me to bring her to the vampire clan I knew, the ones who didn't drink human blood. Obviously I agreed and there she is." He finished his story with a nod in my direction.

The gazes shifted to me and I found I couldn't look any of them in the eye. The phone rang, breaking the silence and drawing the attention back to Jacob, who was still holding it. He answered it with a quick, "Hello."

"_Jacob,"_ the male voice from the first call answered, "_we'll meet you, in the field where we fought the newborns, fifteen minutes that ok?_"

"Yeah we'll be there." He ended the call with a click of a button. "Time to go, we're meeting them in the field where we fought the newborns."

* * *

A/N: ok so this chapter is bad, but it's more like a filler chapter and I didn't feel like changing it too much 


	4. Meeting the Family

An Involuntary New Life

Ch 4: Meeting the Family

A/N: ok this is where it gets hard and interesting, the Cullens are here, I will try my hardest to keep them in character and am so sorry if they are out of character,

All the characters are Stephenie Meyer's except for Olivia, she's mine

* * *

Jacob carried me again with the others running around us. The trip didn't take long, five minutes at the most. We stopped at what must be our destination. Jacob held me forward again while he changed and dressed. I waited patiently till he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. I noticed only he and Sam had changed, the rest remained creatures.

As we walked towards the thinning tree line, I felt my stomach begin to clench. It wasn't the same clench as when Travis bled, but a more familiar feeling, like I used to get when I was about to take a test I hadn't studied for. As familiar as the nerves were they felt strange to me like they didn't belong in my body.

I heard someone talking, but couldn't catch all they said only bits and pieces. "Jacob found her… vampire…," one voice said, I recognized it from the phone calls. He sounded confused and a little shocked. "Really nervous…," another answered, and then I was incredibly calm.

We broke through the trees into a vast field and in the middle of the field were the seven most beautiful people I had ever seen. They had pale white skin, angular beautiful faces and light golden eyes. They stood in a group, spread out a little bit in the middle of the field. On one end was a tall gorgeous girl with long blond hair. Next to her was a guy that was a huge, as big as Jacob, with curly dark brown hair. The next was another woman, not quite as model like as the first more motherly looking, but still beautiful, she had wavy light shiny coffee colored hair. Next to her, in the center, was a man who looked far to wise for his age, he had dark blond hair. Next was a tall lean guy with the weirdest looking copper colored hair. The next was taller and a little more muscled with honey blond hair. A short tiny girl with short black hair finished off the line.

When we came through the trees they stopped individual conversations and each turned to look at us. They gazed at me curiously. Three in particular approached us, the two blondes and the redhead. The younger ones flanked the older, wiser looking one. Sam and Jacob went forward to meet them, Jacob pulling me along. Once in the middle the blond spoke, "Sam, Jacob." He nodded to each of them in turn. "Carlisle," Sam nodded back, not bothering to address the others. There was no hug of friends, no formal handshake. This was a business meeting, between enemies, and I was the business.

"So what's the situation?" Carlisle asked. His glances my way told me he knew plenty well but was going through formalities.

"Jacob," Sam said nodding at him prompting him to explain. Jacob spoke to the redhead, "I assume you already know, got it out of my head." The redhead nodded saying, "Yes but the rest of the family would like to hear." Jacob groaned, rolling his eyes and launched into his story for the third time. He edited a lot leaving out unimportant details. The one part he emphasized was that he hadn't said any names to the Georgia pack. Carlisle thanked him for that.

"So can you take her?" Sam asked.

This was pissing me off they were talking about me like I was some untrained animal that no one wanted. I am here you know, I have ears. I can think for myself. I noticed the redhead was looking at me smirking. He and the younger blond, who was smirking as well, exchanged a glance and the redhead nodded. He leaned forward and whispered something in Carlisle's ear as the same incredible calm, from before washed over me. Carlisle nodded his understanding to the redhead.

"It depends on what she wants," he said to Sam. He turned to me and held out his hand. I shook his hand slightly shocked. "I'm Carlisle what's your name?"

"Olivia," I said standing up strait and wrenching my other arm from Jacob's grasp. "Olivia, it's very nice to meet you, this is Edward and Jasper," he said gesturing to the two standing next to him. "I'd like you to meet my family," he said turning toward the rest of them releasing my hand. They came forward. The model blond was first, she introduced herself as Rosalie. That was such a pretty name.

The big one bounded forward and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. When he sat me down he said, "Hi, I'm Emmett, nice to meet you." I just caught the hint of a southern accent; it was so familiar amongst these northerns. What can I say; I'm a southern and proud. Edward quirked and eyebrow at me, like he could hear what I thought.

A loud smack interrupted my thoughts. Rosalie had reached forward and hit Emmett across the head. "Ouch Rose what was that forward?" he asked turning towards her. She glared daggers at him. He sighed, "Sorry Rose," and went to stand next to her, slumping down like a sulking child. "Still don't get what I did wrong," he muttered under his breath. She glared at him again and he shut up. I watched the whole thing trying so hard not to laugh. It was just so funny seeing this huge dude get ordered about by the model girl.

The next woman came forward and shook my hand, "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Esme." She spoke so soft and sweetly, you couldn't help but like her.

The last one danced forward and pounced on me. Her hug was, amazingly, just as strong as Emmett's. She released me and bounced on the balls of her feet in front of me. "Hi I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice. I just have one very important question for you, do you like shopping?" Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, the sound was beautiful like a chorus of bells. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Uhhmm, only if it's for music, books or shoes."

"I can work with that," she squealed, "you pass welcome to the family."

"Alice," Carlisle warned. Alice linked her arm with mine and turned to face Carlisle. "This is up to her; give her a chance to make her own decision." Alice sighed, released my arm and went to stand next to Jasper who wrapped his arm around her.

"Olivia now that you've been 'introduced' to all of us, would you like to join our family, you can stay as long as you want and are free to leave whenever you want." I looked at each of them in turn than back into Carlisle's golden eyes. "Yeah, I think I'd like to give it a try."

"Ok that's settled come one Jacob," Sam speaking shocked me; I'd forgotten they were there I was so entranced by my apparent new family. I turned and watched them leave. I wasn't really sad to see them go; it was more like a feeling of loss. They were what brought me here, the last doorway to my old life and as they disappeared into the trees, that door closed.

I turned back to my new family, they were all watching me. I didn't know what to say? 'Thanks for letting me into your family, now what?'

Edward spoke up first, "Maybe we should go home, give her a tour of the house."

"Or maybe we should go hunting," Jasper said looking at my eyes. I wonder what he saw in my eyes.

"What we should we do Alice," Carlisle asked, which struck me as strange, it had seemed that Carlisle was in charge, but now I wasn't as sure. "Home first," Alice said, "we need to explain things to her.

Carlisle nodded. "Ok Alice want to show her the way?"

"Yep," Alice said bounding forward, "Do you know how to run?" Do I know how to run? What kind of question was that? Why wouldn't I know how to run?

"Run? You mean like run, run?"

"She doesn't know Alice, they've been carrying her," Edward said. Wait! How does he know that?

"Hmmm," Alice muttered, wrinkling her nose, "that explains the smell; first thing for you will be a shower." I lifted my arm and sniffed my sleeve. Ugh, I do smell, like those creatures smelt. I think I 'm going to puke. Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Ok I'll lead you just don't let go. I want you to run, let your body take over. Now." I launched forward without hesitation. My body did indeed take over and I was flying. The trees flashed by, my feet barely touched the ground and the wind blew across me and through my hair. It was the most euphoric feeling. I sped along with Alice beside me. She pulled my arm and said, "Come on this way." I followed her lead and soon we arrived at the front steps of a beautiful white mansion. I starred at it in wonder.

"Welcome home," she giggled, at my awe. She pulled me forward, into the house and up two flights of stairs. I saw a brief glimpse of the bottom floor and then doors flashing by. She stopped in front of one door. "This is the guest bathroom; you'll have to use it now, while we get your room setup."

She opened the door and I gasped. This was the guest bathroom? It was bigger than my old bed room, and it was gorgeous. It had a beautiful color scheme of black red white and silver. There was marble and chrome and soft fluffy rugs.

She pulled me in and flipped on the shower with a flick of her wrist, she only turned on the hot water. It was one of those standing showers, with the glass door. She pulled out some towels from a small linen closet and placed them on the counter. "There all set, take as long as you want." She danced out of the room pulling the door closed with a soft click.

The steam from the shower drifted out and hit my skin. The warmth felt amazing. I quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower. The water was scalding hot, but it didn't burn, it was wonderful. I would have stayed longer but my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to learn more about my new family. I quickly washed myself of the awful scent.

I stepped out onto the cold marble floor. I grabbed one towel and wrapped my hair up. The other towel I used to dry my legs, my arms, and then wrapped it around my torso. On the counter were a pile of folded clothes and a hairbrush. I silently thanked whoever had done this, I'm guessing Alice. I finished drying off. Among the clothes were a bra and some underwear. I pulled them on and wiped the fog from the mirror. I stared at my reflection.

My features were enhanced, perfect; my figure, perfect. My face had angular angelic features and was white pale; it was still my face just more beautiful. I was gorgeous. Except my eyes, which were pitch black. The blackness of my eyes gave my whole face an other-worldly alien look.

I finished pulling on the clothes, a pair of dark wash jeans and a half sleeved scoop neck jade colored shirt. I ran the brush through my hair, followed by fingers. The clothes I had wore before were gone, again I guessed Alice. I put my towels in the hamper in the corner and left the bathroom.

I descended the stairs, taking my time, observing the house as I went. It really was beautiful. They were all sitting in the living room when I got there. Alice jumped up from her place on the couch next to Jasper and came forward to meet me. She pulled me forward to sit next to her on the couch. I fidgeted nervously, twiddling my fingers together. I could feel them watching me. Then I was suddenly calm.

'Ok that's like the third time that's happened, what the hell?' I thought to myself.

"Olivia, why don't you tell us what happened to you?" Carlisle asked from his spot on the other couch, between Esme and Edward. He was sitting on the edge, leaning forward slightly. Rosalie and Emmett sat together on a love seat.

"I was walking to school with my brother, when those creatures came out of nowhere and took me." I answered easily.

"You were with your brother?"

"Well, yeah, we have to walk to the bus stop in the morning." Edward and Carlisle exchanged a glance. Edward nodded ever so slightly. "Ok, what about before that?"

"Well, I woke up in my room, no," I shook my head, looking for the right words to describe the feeling, " it was more like I was in a trance rather than asleep, and everything looked different and I couldn't remember how I got there."

"What do you remember before you were in your room?"

"I remember being at a party at my friends house, that's it." I paused starring down at my twisting fingers. "But that was Friday I can't remember any of the weekend."

"What about the party, do you remember any of it?"

"Just the first hour or two. I remember seeing a bunch of friends."

"What about other memories, your family, your life, all the way back" I thought about it for a second. I could remember everything, at least what I could remember before. "Yeah I remember everything, all the same stuff I remembered before."

"But you were around your brother," this question came from Jasper. "Yes, my mother too, she yelled at me to get ready for school, my step-dad was probably in the house too."

"She walked through a pretty populated street as well Carlisle." Edward said. "How the hell do you know that?" I asked. Waves of calm washed over me again, I think this is the third time. "And that, that weird calming thing, what is that?"

"Carlisle I think we should explain to her, she's had enough interrogating for today. She deserves an explanation." Esme lay her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. Her voice was soft and caring.

"Your right, what do you know so far, what did the pack tell you?"

"Just that werewolves are born to destroy vampires, and that's what I am, that someone at the party must have changed me."

"Yes that's probably right. Someone is changed when a vampire bites them but doesn't drink all their blood; vampires have venom that gets in the blood stream when they bite someone. The venom changes the body slowly, it takes three days average and is an incredibly painful process. The fact that you don't remember any of it is strange. I have only ever heard of one other vampire who doesn't remember their change and that's Alice here. Most vampires who have just been changed are crazy with thirst, and would kill any human within several miles. You being in that house with your family is another oddity."

He paused to let me soak everything in. I came to only one conclusion. "So I'm a really weird vampire." A great booming laugh came from the love seat. I turned just in time to see Rosalie smack Emmett in the back of the head. "Don't worry," Alice said from my side, "a lot of us are weird. Some vampires have separate abilities. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and effect emotions and Edward can hear people's thoughts. Others," she said turning to glare at Emmett, "are just mental and socially inept."

"So that's how I've known all this stuff about you and the calming you keep feeling is Jasper." I turned to look at Edward as he spoke. So he could hear my thoughts huh. Interesting. I wonder, if I think of a number… "You're going to pick two." Edward smirked as he spoke. 'But how did he know I didn't even come up with a number yet.' "Alice saw it." He said simply. I turned to look at her; she had a similar smirk on her face. This will definitely take some getting used to.

"So," Alice said, "any questions?"

"Uhhmm, the pack in Georgia said that you were different from normal vampires, something about not drinking human blood."

"No," Carlisle spoke. "We've all made a conscious decision to drink animal blood instead of human blood. There are a few others who choose this lifestyle as well, but most drink human blood. Which you choose is up to you. If you choose to go the way we do, we'll help you adapt and train you to resist human blood."

The very thought of drinking human blood appalled me. "I'd rather drink animal blood."

Carlisle seemed very pleased by my decision. "Ok we'll take you on your first hunt."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm looking for a beta reader because I think it would really help my stories, so PLEASE if anyone is a beta reader or can suggest one, that would be most appreciated. I'm about halfway through the next chapter for Bloody Valentine and Involuntary New Life(i'm so sorry it's taking so long)****. I also think I may write another chapter for Hermione's Howler. So again if anyone can help with the beta readers please tell me. I think that's it, thank you in advance for any help.**


End file.
